


Everafter

by monozero



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Violence, corpse party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monozero/pseuds/monozero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted was to secure their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everafter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Corpse Party AU for Boku no Hero Academia, so the violence and such is on level with what's seen in the game. Also, I've never really written things with this tone before so don't know how well it conveys anything.

“That was really stupid, Midoriya.” Shouta gives the fabric a good tug, securing the wood against Izuku’s arm. He grits his teeth, face relaxing once the splint is finished and immobilizing his arm. Tsuyu walks over to Izuku, tilting her head and offering a hand.

“Ribbit… Are you sure you’re okay, Midoriya-chan?” He takes her hand and stands, walking toward where Shouta has joined Minoru. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. This is nothing compared to the sports festival, really.” He tries to laugh reassuringly, Shouta shooting him a glare.

“You do realize there’s nothing funny about having that little control over your Quirk.” Izuku’s laugh dies off as his gaze shifts to his feet. His teacher sighs. “That being said, It wasn’t a horrible decision. We might not be able to backtrack, but it seems to have bought us some time.”

“B-b-but they’re GHOSTS!” Minoru quakes on the last word “They came outta nowhere, they can do it again!”

“They can’t be ghosts. They’re Quirks must just let them become intangible, or…” Izuku begins to mumble, following behind Shouta as he waves them forward. When she notices he isn’t following Tsuyu retrieves Minoru, placing him in the center of their group. They walk on, Minoru leaving orbs on various walls at Shouta’s direction, while Tsuyu attempts to get some sort of conversation going. Their spirits are beginning to lift, Shouta letting out what sounds like a sigh of relief, and then they round the corner.

“Ka...cchan?”

* * *

“Well, that’s all we needed to do for homeroom. Just behave yourselves until All Might gets here. I'm going to take a nap.” Shouta wriggles to the floor as he zips his sleeping bag closed. The students return to their conversations from before class until Mina calls for their attention.

“Hey guys! Listen up!” Classmates turn to her with varied interest, some, like Katsuki, requiring encouragement from others. She continues when she knows she has their attention. “We've already done so much stuff together, and there's only more fun to come! But we're not gonna be students forever. So, what do you all say to a friendship charm?”

“That sounds d-” Eijirou pushes Katsuki back, cutting off his remark.

“Cool, Ashido! Super cool!”

“What exactly is it, Ashido-chan?” Tsuyu tilts her head with a ribbit.

“I found it online! It's called ‘Sachiko Ever After’. Anyone who does it will be connected as friends forever, no matter how far apart! Yaomomo?”

“Almost ready…” She's at her desk, jacket off and sleeves rolled up. A large paper shaped like a simple human emerges from her bare arm, Tooru hopping over to help her handle it. “Is this alright?”

“Perfect! Thanks again- I would've just made it myself, but then it'd be hard to make it big enough for all of us!” She takes it from Tooru, thanking her, and returns to the center of the class. “Okay, so first everyone needs to hold on to it somewhere- doesn't matter where, but you need a good grip!” They all take hold, some more reluctant than others: Katsuki is dragged in by Eijirou and Shouto only follows when Izuku gives him a reassuring smile. “Perfect! Now-” 

“GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE!” The group, having been entranced by the mystery and Mina’s excitement, jumps at All Might’s sudden entrance. He takes a step back at the sight of the fumbling class, amused yet concerned. “Am I interrupting something? A class activity, Aizawa-kun?” The sleeping bag groans, worming its way upright.

“What did they do now?”

“Oh! Oh! Aizawa-sensei, All Might-sensei, you should do it with us!” Tooru bounces over to them. “It's a friendship charm! It's so that we’ll always be connected, even when we’re far apart!”

“This sounds like something between peers! It would be wrong for us teachers to get involved, right, Aizawa-kun?” 

“Oh, come on senseis!” Denki turns toward them, Eijirou nodding enthusiastically. Even the more serious students like Shouto and Souji have their eyes on their teachers- in fact, everyone but Yuuga is eagerly awaiting their response in their own way, while he sparkles with the paper between his thumb and middle finger.

“Well, how can we say no to that?”

“Easy. We turn around and walk away.”

“Don't be like that! What's the harm?” All Might pats him on the back, pushing him toward the group of students. “Now then, young Ashido, what do we need to do?”

“Right! Okay, so all we have to do is say ‘Sachiko, we beg of you’ in our heads once for each person doing it, so that's…” She pauses for a second. “Twenty two times… Oh gosh that's a lot! Ahaha!” She laughs sheepishly as Kouji raises his hand.

“What happens if we mess it up?”

“Hm? Ah, it didn't say. That doesn't matter though! It's not like the floor’ll just open up and swallow us or something!” Mina laughs again, waiting until she's collected herself to continue. “Once we’re done, we just have to all pulls at the paper! The scraps we get will be what connects us- so don't go getting greedy, All Might-sensei!” She beams at him, laughing at her own joke. 

“Can we just get this over with?” As irritated as Katsuki sounds, he hasn't let go of his spot on the doll since they first gathered around it.

“Right! Okay everyone, just like I told you!”

There’s a beat of silence as everyone focuses on the mental chat. As each finishes they lift their heads and look about until everyone seems ready to move on.

“Alright, it looks like we’re all good? Then on the count of three. One… two… three!” The paper splits between them all, some pieces are larger than others, but everyone ends with a fragment in their hands. For a moment, the classroom is silent.

“Should we have felt something? Nothing seems different.” Denki turns his scrap over in his hand.

“Mmmm… Nope! Don't think so! As long as everyone did their part, it worked! Just tuck it somewhere safe, like your ID holder or wallet!” Shouta cuts in just as the rumbles of conversation develop.

“Settle down, you've already cut into All Might’s class time.”

“No, this is actually the perfect segway!” Shouta is maneuvering to the door while All Might begins to take his place at the teacher’s stand. “For today we are discussing-” He's cut off by a sudden tremor.

“An earthquake?” Fumikage’s eyes slowly shift as he takes in the room. Just as All Might’s about to respond another, stronger shake hits the room.

“Everyone under your desks!” Shouta’s back in the classroom, sleeping bag abandoned where he had been moments before. As they all clamour to get down a loud crack pulls their attention to the center of the room: The floor is pulling away, falling into the unnaturally dark below. Before the teachers can begin evacuating too much flooring is gone, and everyone falls.

* * *

“Kacchan, what-”

“Stay back, Midoriya.” Shouta blocks him with his arm before approaching Katsuki, who is leaning against the wall with his back to the group. His jacket is gone, remaining clothes tattered and stained. He must've stepped through some viscous mass, too, because something has squelched up the sides of his shoes. 

“Bakugou.” Shouta calls out as he approaches, one careful step after another. Slowly he nudges his shoulder, recoiling when he ragdolls to the floor. 

Tsuyu catches Izuku as his legs give out. It takes everything he has to hold the bile down while she rubs his back, eyes trained on him so her gaze doesn't wander back to their classmate. Minoru is crouched next to them, head between his legs as snot, tears, and sweat fall from his face. Shouta, meanwhile, carefully rolls the boy onto his back, eyes narrowed as he takes in his state.

The side of his head is caved in, blood oozing down his cheek. Somehow, though, that wound doesn't seem to have been the fatal blow: The skin on the front of his neck is scorched and raw, a palm-sized opening exposing the inner workings of his throat. The blood there seems to have dried less, suggesting it is what did him in. Shouta sighs as he extends his hand behind him.

“Midoriya, your jacket. It's all torn up anyway.” The boy sniffles as he slowly takes it off with Tsuyu’s help. She passes it over to Shouta with her tongue while trying despite herself to console the boys to their feet. He drapes it over Katsuki’s face, concealing the worst of the damage. “We need to move. Your classmates are still out there, and we know there’s something hostile here.”

“Sense-” before the students can get the word out he’s whipping around, face to face with a man and his sledgehammer. Man may be an overstatement- though his shape is of one, that's the only resemblance. His skin is a dead, steely blue and where his eyes should be instead are black pools of some kind of fluid. His lips could have been stained with that very substance- it seems to be the only thing that could achieve a black so pure. He’s wearing a jacket and sweater vest over a collared shirt, the latter two tattered and stained. With nothing but a low moan he lifts the hammer above his head, swinging it down toward Shouta’s head. He dodges easily and repositions himself to face him, eyes aglow and scarf at the ready. 

“Stay behind me!” He lowers his stance, clicking his tongue at his Quirk’s ineffectiveness when the hammer crashes down again. The students jump when the wood at its feet splinters from the impact. While he fights to free the weapon Shouta hops back to address them. “If it's a Quirk, it must be a mutation.”

“You couldn't erase it, Sensei?” Izuku’s eyes are trained on the looming figure.

“Obviously.” He takes pieces of his scarf in both hands, wrapping them around him as he’s in the middle of readjusting his mallet. Just as he's about to toss him across the hall a chilling giggle echoes unnaturally through the hall. A young girl radiating blue emerges from behind the man, hair obscuring parts of her face and a red dress clinging to her frame, rusted, bloody shears in one hand. She snips playfully at the air as she leans toward the fabric, cutting through them like butter. Shouta stumbles back from the sudden release, caught completely off guard by the ease with which a child just cut his equipment. The giggle echoes again as she appears behind the students. Color drains from their faces, hairs on the backs of their necks on end, as Minoru slowly turns his head. He recoils when he finds the girl kneeling to his level, smiling innocently and waving her hand as if to wave. Just as he’s about to nervously wave back the three are sent flying in different directions. Shouta attempts to catch them with his scarf before realizing the length has been drastically decreased and they connect with walls, dropping to the floor with a weak grip on their consciousness. He stares her down and activates his Quirk as she breaks into laughter, wiping a tear from her eye.

“You people are so weird! I wish I could play more, but there’s just so much going on now! I’m really curious about what the others can do. No one like you guys has ever come here before!”

“So the others are here?” His composure breaks ever so slightly, but she completely ignores him to look to the man behind him. She scoffs, turning her back. 

“And get your act together, _pig_! Don’t expect me to clean up your messes all the time. I only helped because it seemed like fun.” He makes a low, apologetic grumble. As Shouta is about to turn to face him again the hammer slams into his side with unnatural speed and force, causing him to spit blood. The slight blue glow dissipates and he can feel her eyes leave him. Gripping at his side he stares daggers into the man, eyes occasionally darting to catch glances of his students. After a few composing breaths he begins to charge in again, suddenly finding himself hurtling toward the floor: In his haste and anger he lost track of his surroundings and tripped over Katsuki. He curses under his breath and is about to stand when he’s lifted by his hair. He thrusts his elbow back, connecting with the man’s stomach, but all it does is prompt him to lift him harshly. He’s thrown to the ground and the hammerhead is brought down upon one knee, and then the other. Biting down on his cheek to stop a pained grunt he moves to sit up before the man plants his foot on his stomach.

Izuku is jolted awake by a cracking thud, followed by gradually wetter impacts. Through his fuzzy vision he can make out Tsuyu and Minoru moving about in a similarly sluggish manner. They notice each other and in the same moment realise there is one person they can’t see.

“Sensei?!” The man, hammer raised, turns to face them. His front is splattered with fresh blood and on the floor before him, convulsing, is Shouta. His legs seem to bend in reverse, the fabric at his knees speckled with blood. There’s a dirty print left on his torso and his arms rest at his sides, straining against the ground in an attempt to move He won’t, though. There’s no way. Blood and matter leaks from the side of his head, dotted with chips and pieces of bone. His unruly hair is plastered to his forehead by blood, sweat, and grime, and his eyes are fighting to focus on something, anything. The man turns to face them better and the students freeze when their gaze meets his. 

One step.

Two.

He staggers. 

Shouta grabs his leg with what remains of his scarf, the hand holding it trembling furiously. It takes everything he has to meet his tearful, petrified students’ eyes.

“Run.” His head hits the floor and his grip on the cloth loosens. The man’s eyes narrow as he looks between the staggering students and the teacher at his feet. After what appears to be a moment of consideration he takes Shouta by the leg and begins to walk down the hall he came from. Izuku takes half a step forward and is preparing to rush toward them when Tsuyu grabs his unbroken hand and yanks him back. 

“Midoriya-chan, we need to go!”

“B-but…! He’s! He’s gotta be…!”

“Dead! Like we’ll be if we stay here!” Minoru spits the first word out, clamping his hands over his mouth when he realizes what he suggested. Izuku tenses, eyes shining with wetness, while Tsuyu takes his hand begins to half-lead-half-drag him back in the direction they came. 

“We can barricade ourselves in the classroom we were in before, ribbit.” She takes Minoru in her tongue and together the three retrace their steps, slamming the door shut behind them.

The sliding doors are blocked with desks stacked two high: Even something as rudimentary as this gives them a feeling of security, allowing them to collapse to the floor Tsuyu is croaking softly between hiccups, shoulders twitching. Minoru stares blankly at the wall across from him, his entire body trembling. Izuku has buried his face in his knees, pulling at the fabric on his pants and mumbling.

Outside, a child giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I might visit the other groups at some point (definitely want to visit All Might). Right now, though, this is just me taking a break from Parental Guidance since I don't really like my chapter four draft.


End file.
